Something Worth Fighting For
by Malificent
Summary: Before Harry Potter, there was another story. About a love, a friendship, a monster, a betrayer. Discover the story behind the story. Discover The Marauder Years!
1. Default Chapter

[Disclaimer: These are not my characters or my world. Everything you are reading belongs to JK Rowling and is protected by copyrights.]  
  
Dear readers,  
  
For a while now I've been fascinated with the story of Lily and James Potter, and of course, The Marauders. I love reading all the fanworks out there, but some of them I've found to be severly off, and don't go along with the facts we're told in the Harry Potter books. I have come across a few very good installments, the best by far being Forever Alive by Mordred.  
  
I've always wanted to try writing my own version of this part of the story. The part JK Rowling talks about several times in her books, but never really gives us all that much detail about. The part about Harry's Mom and Dad, their friends, and their lives leading up to their deaths. This is my version of the story, and my ideas of what happened and what kind of adventures they had. If you don't like any parts of this story, that's fine. It's your opinion, but these are my ideas, and keep in mind that I am taking the time to type up and post this story for you to read. If you don't like it don't read it. It's that simple  
  
I've been reading through all the Harry Potter stories very carefully, looking for every bit of information JK Rowling gives about these characters. I assure you, I will include all the things they mention in the book, into my story. Even the part in the fifth book where Harry sees Snape's memories of James making fun of him.  
  
And now for some back up information, so you know what time period I'm talking about.  
  
1. As you might know, the 1st book takes place in 1991 (look in book two and the date of Nick's Deathday party. You'll be able to figure it out from there) , and in book one it says Voldemort began gathering folowers "20 years ago" so I figure The Marauders were in their second year in 1971.  
  
2. Going along with the information up there, I am assuming Harry was born in 1980, and his parents killed in 1981.  
  
3. That also gives Lily and James a few years after graduating Hogwarts to have Harry and fight in The Order. Not like in some stories where it happens almost immedietly after their graduation.  
  
4. I've been spending some time trying to figure out everything, and I figure Lily and James and the Marauders were born in 1959, started Hogwarts in 1970, and graduated in 1977. That would also make them 21 when Harry is born.  
  
I hope that will help you to understand this story a little better. I really hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you, leave a message in the reviews. If you don't like i tell me why, and i can try to make it better. Don't be rude about it.  
  
Thanks for reading this. Happy reading!  
  
Malificent 


	2. Chapter One New Beginnings

[Disclaimer: These are not my characters or my world. Everything you are reading belongs to JK Rowling and is protected by copyrights.]  
  
A small boy with mousy hair slid through the barrier to Platform 9¾. His jeans and large t-shirt hung limply from his small, thin figure. Small, grey eyes darted back and forth, watching the other students nervously. Friends greeted each other merrily. People huddled together and shared private conversations.

"They're talking about you..." Hissed a menacing, familiar voice in the back of his head. "No. They can't be. They don't know anything!" He thought reassuringly. "Ah, but how can you be sure? You're a freak. You always will be. I'll make sure of that." It hissed again happily. "No. Leave me alone." He murmured. It laughed. "NO!" he yelled out loud, causing several eyes to glance his way.

He lowered his head and pushed his trolley with his suitcase towards the train. All by himself. His parents, once again, had not had enough time to come with him. They were working. Always working. Trying to get enough money to take care of him. To fix the damages he caused. He quickly repressed a shudder. "Don't think about that." He reminded himself. He couldn't stop what happened each month. When his parents would lock him in his room. His mom would stand by his door crying, while his dad muttered words of support. And then as soon as the sun rose and things had calmed down, they would rush inside, lay him on his bed and bandage his cuts for him.

The boy shook his head, pushing the thought out of his head as he pulled his trunk up the steps to the train, and then down the long hallway. Every compartment was already taken. There were either people sitting together or luggage was already stored there while the students went outside to say a last good bye to their parents. Finally, at the very back of the train, there was a free compartment. The boy carefully slid the door back and stepped inside, along with his heavy trunk. He pushed it under the seat, with a little bit of effort, sat down and slid the door shut. He leaned back and looked out the window.

There seemed to be no one outside towards this end of the train. But then he noticed, in the shadows, a small greasy haired boy, standing with his parents. His mom was a small person, and didn't seem to be saying anything. She was standing behind the man who seemed to be yelling at the boy. He saw the greasy haired boy nod, and turn towards the train.

The greasy-haired boy's eyes darted to up where the boy was sitting, and he quickly looked away. The train gave a long whistle, signalling it was to be leaving soon. Students said good-bye to their parents one last time, and soon everyone was on the train. It gave another long whistle, and began to move.

The boy's stomach lurched. This was it. No turning back now. He thought about being at school for the first time in his life. No one would know the truth. He would tell them he was visiting his sick mum. For the first time in quite a while, he smiled. Things would be ok. Dumbledore was headmaster now, and he would make sure of that. The train rolled out of the city, and into the country. Even though he was alone, the boy started to have a good time, watching the trees roll by.

........

Several compartments down the train sat another boy. He was staring out the window grumpily. His black hair hung gently in his eyes, and even though he was still young, you could tell he had the same good looks the rest of his family was blessed with. He was happy, of course, to be going to Hogwarts at last. He had been waiting excitedly for his letter all summer. But he couldn't help the feeling of dread in his stomach.

He was sure he was going to be sorted into Slytherin, like the rest of his family. The rest of his dark-wizarding family. And if he wasn't, boy, would they ever be mad.

A rapping on the compartment door interrupted his thoughts. Before he could get up and open the door, it slid open. The first thing he noticed was a cart piled full of snacks. It was only after she spoke, that he noticed the lady pushing it. "Anything off the trolley m'dear?" she asked. She was very jolly looking. Round faced, with pink cheeks. For the first time today, the boy found himself smiling. His parents had given him quite a bit of money for the year, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to spend some of it now. "Er- yes please, just one minute." He answered. He knelt down and pulled his trunk out from underneath his seat, and pulled out a moneybag. He bought a huge stack of chocolate frogs- his favourite- and ended up paying her 12 galleons, 4 sickles, and 9 knuts. "Ah, well, it's worth it" he said to himself as he sat down and began to rip open a chocolate frog.

Just as he stuffed the frog in his mouth, the compartment door slid open again and a boy with messy hair walked in. Before he could say anything, the other boy sat down and started talking. "Hey. My name's James... James Potter. I'm in the compartment across from yours. It's gettin' pretty boring so, 'figured I'd come over here and see if you wanna talk or something."

The boy stared at him like he was crazy, but since this James person didn't look like he was going anywhere in a hurry, he shrugged. "So... what did you say your name was?" James asked him. "I didn't" the boy replied. "Alright, well then what is your name?" James tried again. "Sirius. Er- Sirius Black." He said before stuffing another chocolate frog in his mouth. "Black... isn't your family like a bunch of dark wizards?" he asked. Sirius shrugged. "Ah, well I suppose it doesn't matter that much, doesn't mean you'll turn out like them."

Sirius stared at this boy for a minute. He was the only person that didn't care that he was a Black. That didn't get scared, just because of what his family was. Besides, he seemed to come from a wizarding family since he knew who his family was. "So- uh- did you buy anything off the trolley?" Sirius asked him. "Nope. Hey you want some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?" he said holding out a piece. Sirius stared at James weirdly. "I though you said you didn't buy anything...?" "I didn't" James replied, tossing the gum down beside Sirius. "Then how-?" "Nicked 'em." he said simply with a mischievous grin. Sirius laughed, a loud laugh that sounded sort of like a dog barking, and popped a piece in his mouth.


End file.
